Do you?
by DramaticDistress
Summary: Summer is having a bad day. Can someone make it better? short little story. rated for language. my first fic so reviews are appreciated and flames......even better, they amuse me. please oh please flame me.


Disclaimer: I do not own this plot......saddly.....so now that I've admitted that you can not sue me! muwhahahahahaha

2nd Disclaimer: this story is based on one of my favorite poems and I am not the author of that poem though I dont know who is, but I will not claim it as my own the plot is my own though  
.........................................................................................................

Summer Hathaway stormed grumpily into the classroom. Her head pounding and her jaw clenched. Never, in her entire life of 16 years had she been so angry. the band had recently lost at the battle of the bands for the first time since 5th grade and the band had dumped all the blame on her. She was the band manager after all and since they could blame themselves (oh no we couldn't do that, the people who actually did the bloody playing couldn't possibly be at fault, wouldn't dream of considering that) they blamed summer, with stupid allegations like, she didn't scope out the competition well enough or she didn't remind them to get a goodnight sleep be for preforming the next day. What the hell?!

In frustration she ran her fingers threw her waist-length black hair and stared up at the black board and started to write out her bell work just as a certain bad-ass Blondie entered the room. Summer looked up at him and her breath hitched, God she had to stop doing this! She had known this boy since she was 4 years old, he shouldn't have this effect on her, he was just walking into the room for Christ sake! but as much as she scolded herself, Summer couldn't shake the feeling she got every time he was within 50 feet of her. Summer had never really had a Boyfriend not that she wasn't pretty or anything, far from it, but she was way to focused on other things to even consider making time for one. He caught her gaze and summer quickly looked away, blushing form the embarrassment of being caught starring. He smiled at her and walked over to her desk. oh god! oh god! Summers mind spun and her eyes darted around the room. Its not like they hadn't ever spoken be for but that was always strictly about the band or he was taunting her for being they way she was. What could he possibly want now? and then it her, he was probably pissed off at her like everyone else was and he was probably coming over to let her know. Anger soared threw her body as he walked up to her desk and looked down at her.  
"Summer, I just wanted to say that"  
"Save it Freddy Jones, I don't need to hear it from you too! I'm sorry that I some how lost the battle of the bands for you and I'm sorry that I screw everything up but if I have to hear one more thing about this bull-shit I might scream!" She glared up at him but the stopped when she saw his expression. It was one of confusion and a slight bit of hurt.  
"Actually I was coming over to say that I'm sorry for the way everyones been treating you and I'm sorry they blame you because its our own fault, and......forget." with that Freddy Jones walked off and took his seat across the classroom.  
Summer had never felt so stupid in her life. Her eyes stung with tears that she would not let fall as she slammed her head against the desk.  
"Dammit"  
LATER IN BAND PRACTICE  
Summer was running band practice today because Dewey had some important business to take care of downtown. Barely any of the band members were speaking to her and when they did it was not on what you would call "nice" terms. Glares were shot her way as she wrote down notes for preparations they had to make. People didn't think she saw them but she did, and then while they were taking a break the whispering started. She knew they were talking about her, there was no doubt in her mind. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and she slammed her fist on a table.  
"Alright if anyone has anything they want to say then say it to me right now"  
"Why would we have anything to say to you after you screwed us over!" Alicia said with a cruel smirk on her face. There was a murmur of agreement around the room.  
"You people are crazy! I had Nothing to do with us losing"  
"Nothing to do with it? Summer it was all your fault! You're the band manager!" Katie said.  
"You are right I am the band manager, and maybe It was my fault because I didn't take enough notes or something. Well do ya ll want some notes now? stop sucking!" The room went dead silent and they all stared at her in shock."you heard me! Stop screwing up cords that you have known for years. Stop partying and getting drunk the night be for a gig." with this she pulled out a cigarette pack from Alicia's bag. "Stop smoking because it damages your vocal cords," she walked over to Zach "stop skipping practice to go screw Marta!" she walked over to Tomika tears streaming freely down her face now. This one was going to be mean but she had heard enough. "stop Taking extra times at breaks so you can go throw up everything you've ate!" Now she turned and faced everybody "And please stop FUCKING UP ON STAGE!"

"Thats enough Summer." Freddy who hadn't said a word this whole time spoke up"  
"You're right Freddy, that is enough." and then her voice dropped to barely a whisper " I quit." and she walked out of the room. and leaned against the wall of the hallway sobbing into her hands. Soon afterwords and very angry Freddy Jones came out of the room and slammed the door being him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled at her.  
"what does it look like I'm doing? I'm quitting"  
"you cant quit summer! Don't let them get to you like this. Not when your need so much"  
"oh what the hell do you know Jones!? No one needs me in there"  
"how can you be so blind summer? How can someone as smart as you be so blind?" Freddy asked earnestly .  
"what are you talking about?" Summer's head hurt and Freddy was really starting to confuse her. God, she really just wanted to get out of here.  
" I'm talking about the fact that something is set so plainly in front of you and you wont even open your eyes and see it!" Freddy started to walk off but summer's voice stopped him.  
"do you like me Freddy Jones?"  
"what?"  
"do you like me?"  
Freddy just started at her for a moment in shock but then he found his voice "no." that hurt her he could tell.  
"do you think I'm pretty"  
"no" summer started to bite her lip now to hold back a fresh wave of tears that was threatening to fall.  
"Am I in your heart at all?" God why was she doing this to herself?.  
"no." Now the tears fell and she felt like her heart was being torn up but she had to ask one last question.  
"If I walked away from you right now Freddy Jones would you cry"  
"no." Summer couldn't bare it anymore and she started to walk off but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
"I don't like you, I love you." he reached up and gently whipped a tear away from her cheek. "you're not pretty you're beautiful." he pushed a stray hair out of her face "you are not in my heart you are in my soul" he pulled her close to him and pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes "and oh god Summer, if you walked away, I wouldn't cry, I would die." with that he placed his lips softly on hers and Summer smiled against his lips. She didn't know if the band would every forgive her but she did know one thing, she was in love and her love loved her back and that was enough for her.  
THE END.


End file.
